He is a nightmare
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Tão previsível que chega a doer. x TOM RIDDLE/GINNY WEASLEY x


**Sumário: **Tão previsível que chega a doer.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Para o projeto Black&Red 2.0 do fórum 6v. Item: Decode, Paramore.

* * *

  
**

**He is a nightmare

* * *

**

_This truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see._  
_What kind of man that you are?  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I'll figure this one out  
On my own...  
I'm screaming "I love you so"...  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

Paramore, "Decode"

* * *

_Tom, como você sabe tudo o que eu irei escrever?_

Eu não entendi a sua pergunta.

**[**Mas ele entende e sabe. E se ele tiver um rosto dentro do diário, existe um sorriso estampado. Um sorriso cruel**]**

_Eu estava escrevendo sobre o Harry e então você..._

E então eu completei a sua frase, antes mesmo de você conseguir escrever, não?

_Viu? Você está fazendo de novo!_

Haha, desculpe Ginny.

_Como você faz isso? É alguma_

**[**Ela o irrita com a sua narrativa infantil, ela o irrita com a sua capacidade idiota de só se importar com Harry, Harry, Harry e nada mais além dele, ela o irrita porque ele só sabe sobre o Harry e Harry Potter não é a única ameaça. Ainda existe Dumbledore e sua legião de seguidores. Ainda existe algum resquício dos ridículos bruxos da Ordem da Fênix, em algum lugar dali**]**

_magia?_

Bem, podemos dizer que existe uma magia que permita com que bruxos leiam as mentes de outros, mas eu não estou fazendo isso com você.

**[**Ainda. Porque não há necessidade. Porque ela é uma garota de onze anos apaixonada por um herói que tem medo de cobras**]**

_Então como você..._

Consegue? Como eu consigo saber o que você pensa e o que vai escrever?

_É!_

Bem,

**[**porque você é tola, ele tem vontade de escrever. E se ele tem uma voz dentro do diário, ele está rindo agora. Rindo alto**]**

acho que é porque nos damos muito bem, sabe? Porque eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim.

**[**Respostas idiotas para perguntas tolas, a moral de qualquer ser vivo, ou deus**]**

...Você gosta de mim, não é, Ginny?

_Ora, claro que sim! Nós somos amigos, não somos?_

Claro que somos, Ginny. E por sermos amigos, você faria qualquer coisa por mim, não faria?

**[**Ele sabe que, provavelmente, ela deve estar sorrindo no momento. Sorrindo enquanto escreve que faria qualquer coisa por ele**]**

_Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Tom._

**[**Tão previsível que chega a doer, ele pensa**]**

_O que você quer que eu faça para você, Tom?_

Eu quero que você

**[**morra**]**

feche os olhos e pense bem profundamente naquele desenho que eu fiz de mim mesmo. Pode fazer isso?

_Claro!_

Ótimo. Agora eu quero que continue pensando nesse desenho. E imagine que eu sou o desenho e estou levantando a mão para você.

**[**E se ele tem braços dentro do diário, ele está levantando um deles, em direção ao nada. Em direção a Ginny**]**

Você seguraria a minha mão, se eu estivesse estendendo-a para você?

_Claro que sim!_

**[**Ela não hesita em nenhum momento, porque é tola**]**

Então feche os olhos e faça tudo isso o que eu te disse.

**[**Então segure a minha mão!, ele grita, se tem um rosto, uma forma e uma voz dentro do diário**]**

**[**Há silêncio, de ambas as partes. Tom abre os olhos, e vê o mundo através dos olhos de Ginny. Ele observa o dormitório feminino, as camas vazias, o sol entrando pela janela. Ele observa as mãos pequenas cheias de pintinhas vermelhas e observa que a garota ainda está usando as roupas de escola. Ele dá um sorriso com os lábios de Ginny e então se volta para o diário jogado na mesa, sem resquícios de uma escrita que não fosse a dela**]**

**[**O silêncio permanece no dormitório e no castelo, como se todos tivessem percebido a presença cruel de alguém que não devia retornar. Levanta as mãos para o diário e o fecha, e esse movimento deve ter causado algum desastre em alguma parte do mundo, porque ele é uma maldição por completo**]**

**[**Os dedos deslizam pelo diário, uma última vez, e então com a voz de Ginny, ele diz:**]**

- _Boa menina_.

**[**Ele pega o diário e se move como uma cobra para fora do quarto. Existe o frio, existe a morte, e existe a cobra. E esses três elementos se arrastam pelos corredores da escola, acompanhando os passos de uma garota ruiva possuída,**]**

**[**por um pesadelo**]

* * *

**

**N/A.:** Eu li a letra de Decode para ver se me inspirava o suficiente para escrever Tom/Ginny e saiu isso. É mais ou menos o último instante da Ginny como sendo ela mesma, no segundo ano, antes de ser possuída pelo Voldemort e ir para a Câmara Secreta. Claro que existe algumas modificações, mas é minha forma de pensar como alguém pode ser possuída por um diário –q

Faz tempo que escrevi isso, sério. E eu nem ia postar, mas já recebi algumas PM's me perguntando se havia link, então eu resolvi dar uma chance. É.

**Mandem reviews ao invés de só favoritar. Aí vocês não recebem Mensagem Pessoal :3**


End file.
